mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: The Pearl Tear
The Pearl Tear (Shinju no Namida) is the first episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Plot Lucia sets out to land to find the boy from seven years ago. She finds him, but doesn't realise it's him until later on. Characters *Lucia Nanami *Hippo *North Pacific Ocean Mermaids *Nikora Nanami *Madame Taki *Kaito Domoto *Hanon Hôshô *Izuru *Aqua Regina (Voice Only) Songs Opening: Taiyō No Rakuen *Legend of Mermaid (Sung by Lucia) Ending: Daiji na Takarabako Summary At the start, it is shown that there is a wild storm. Then there's a zoom-in on the sea and a first glance at the North Pacific Ocean Kingdom. At the Kingdom, Lucia suddenly decides that she needs to be going somewhere with Hippo. Three mermaids approach her and start to question her about "Why she is leaving?". Lucia gets slightly annoyed then tells them that they told her to leave. The mermaids then start discussing about Lucia's safety about swimming in the storm, however Lucia has already left. Hippo shows the mermaids his Pearl Radar that will detect where Lucia is. As Lucia is swimming towards land, she starts to wonder if she'll see 'him' again. Hippo manages to catch up with Lucia, then they both swim up to the land. Just as the sun is rising, Hippo and Lucia are sitting on a rock. Lucia then transforms to a human to help her look a part of the 'Human World'. Her pink tail changes to legs and her hair changes to a darker blonde. Her eye color also changes to a brown shade. They glance straight through, at the white sun, as they decide on what to do next. The next scene shows Madame Taki looking through her crystal ball with Nikora. Taki's crystal ball detects that a missing pearl will come back. The crystal ball suddenly shows Lucia peering into it, then Nikora opens the door and sees Lucia standing there. Nikora is next seen in Taki's ball, however it is now known that the crystal ball was a security monitor as Nikora exclames this in an annoyed way. Nikora closes the door and tells Lucia "to help out". She tells Lucia to call her sister, Hippo to be her pet, and Taki to be the Hotel Fortune Telling Specialist. Lucia then asks what Nikora meant by "helping out". She gives Lucia some chores to do (laundry, cleaning and tidying) in the Pearl Piari. Lucia doesn't do the jobs very well and ends up tired at the end of the day. However Nikora tells her that she did a good job and gives her a break. For her break, Lucia decides to take a long relaxing bath. She plays with her bubble maker as Hippo suddenly rushes into the room. Lucia exclames Hippo of being a "pervert" for bursting into the bath-room with her being there. However Hippo only came to alert her of the pearl. So she sings an apology song for him but manages to make the whole building shake. Hippo states that "a mermaid can't sing well without her pearl". Then he starts discussing about the importance of the pearl while Lucia falls asleep in the bath. The next day, she went to meet Kaito again. Trivia Gallery See the Episode's Gallery here Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 - Episodes Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Izuru Category:Hippo Category:Galleries Category:Hanon Hoshou